


The First Move-Chapter 1

by GayLittleLuthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayLittleLuthor/pseuds/GayLittleLuthor
Summary: Lena and Kara sail uncharted waters....





	

It was 11:45 AM on a Friday; Lena Luthor is sitting at her desk typing up emails in her LCorp Office, when Lena’s office phone rings….

         “Miss Luthor, Kara Danvers is here to see you.”

A shocked look spreads across Lena’s face, “Oh… Tell her to come right in.”

      Lena quickly reapplies her lipstick and stuffs her lunch of cheese and crackers in a drawer shelf. Kara walks in wearing a black and white plaid button up shirt, and black jeans. Her hair is pulled back in soft curls, with her glasses keep the curls behind her ears.

         “ Lena! You haven’t eaten lunch yet have you?” Kara waves a white paper bag in the air. Lena grabs the paper bag and sits on the couch.

         “How thoughtful!” Lena opens the bag to reveal a cleanly wrapped BLT sandwich.

         “Do you mind if I ask you a few questions while you eat?” Kara asks, while pulling out a notepad and pencil.

         “Oh not at all!” Lena unwraps the sandwich.

         “Miss Luthor, in light of recent events, what is your company, LCorp, trying to do to help National City?” Kara pushes her glasses up higher on her nose and looks at Lena.

         Lena freezes, “Oh, well… um… LCorp is actually…uh…” 

      Kara interrupts Lena, “How about we skip that question and ask it later, okay?” Kara begins to flip through her note pad. Kara gives a soft giggle, “Well…uh… I guess I should’ve come up with more questions before I came here. Sorry for wasting your time.” Kara begins to pack her notepad and pencil away.

         Lena places her hand on Kara’s knee and smiles, “Oh no its okay, you’re not wasting my time at all! Thank you for the lunch by the way.”

         “Is it good? There’s a cute little bakery just down the street from here and that’s where the sandwich is from. Maybe we can go and check it out together sometime?”

         Lena freezes and thinks to herself, “ _Did Kara Danvers just ask me out on a date?”_ Lena blushes, “I would like that very much!”

         Kara smiles, “Oh _rao_ … really? With your busy schedule I really didn’t think you would actually be able to go!”

         Lena smiles, “Of course anything for you Miss Danvers…” _“Play it smooth Lena smooth. Its not like she’s flirting with you or anything? Right…right?!?”_

         “Really?!?” Kara blushes. Lena looks at the time.

         “Hey, I have to go across town for a meeting, does that bakery have any good coffee?”

     Kara jumps up in excitement, “Oh it’s the best!!” Lena picks up her purse and computer and then takes Kara’s hand. Kara blushes, and Lena immediately lets go of her hand.

         Lena turns around, “Oh sorry, was that too soon?”

         Blushing Kara asks, “Too soon? For what?”

         Lena raises an eyebrow, “Really? Did you think I didn’t notice?”

         “Noticed wha-“ Lena leans in and kisses Kara, and Kara jumps at the touch of Lena’s lips.

         Lena steps back, “I…I’m sorry Kara”

         “No-“ Kara steps in and kisses Lena back…

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first time writing a fanfic, so bear with me. If you have any suggestions or tips please let me know! I've got a Tumblr, Twitter and Instagram with the same name as this username, @GayLittleLuthor so your welcome to give me tips on there too! Have fun reading!<3


End file.
